Life
by tenamanda1988
Summary: An encounter between Vergil and Dante, yaoi, twincest and all that good stuff


"Dante…"

The devil hunter's ears metaphorically pricked up at the soft whisper of his name. His eyes stared half-vacant up at the sky, his breath dashing out between slightly parted lips in clouds of steam. He couldn't even blink, his energy sapped so that he was nothing more than a bundle of flesh, leather and metal. Kindly permitted to lie limp and bloody on the broken slabs of the walkway.

Lie still and breath, breath, breath. It got old quick.

Footsteps, heel and sole clicking on the stone as they came closer, the corner of a blue coat whipping into view for a split second before they paced away again. Hell…he tried to move an arm, but the energy was taken from him almost immediately.

He could barely glimpse the hilt of the strange dagger blade if he shifted his eye downwards. It had been rammed with deadly enthusiasm into his stomach and at first he had thought nothing of it, covered in wounds as he was already, all of them healing at an accelerated pace.

A few seconds later, before he'd even thought to give himself the space to remove the blade and give himself enough distance from his brothers own weapon he'd felt it, the sudden force, the blade literally sucking the life out of him like some expensive whore. Except it was minus the pleasure.

He'd felt woozy at first, trying to pinpoint the reason and in those few precious moments of decision he'd become weak. His wounds no longer healing as they should and the world spinning before his eyes. A well placed blow to the face was all that was needed to send him crashing to the ground.

He hated this, just lying here, helpless. Like a deer caught in the headlights, or a rabbit looking into the hungry eyes of the fox. His predator however seemed strangely distracted now that his prey was down and out.

Dante's sensitive hearing followed the sound of his twins boots, pacing this way and that. Unlike his calm collected twin, there was nothing here on this pathway, running through a small wooded park, that could require him to move around so much. And the movements seemed… hectic. Different as they were, he and Vergil were still twins and he felt the prickling of his brothers frustration in his mind.

What could get Vergil so riled up? He thought sluggishly, other than himself of course. Well, there was always the possibility he was the one vexing his twin now.

There was a derisive snort from his left, and then Vergil's boot neared before the man himself came into view, kneeling beside his prone form. "You think like you talk little brother, both loud and stupidly."

Dante didn't answer, just sending up the impression of a angry glare through his pale eyes.

"Do you like it?" Vergil said softly, eyeing a trail of blood that had ran down his brothers face from the corner of his mouth, thanks to the punch he'd delivered earlier. "My new gift to you? The jewel in the hilt-"

Green Dante's mind supplied doggishly.

"-sucks out the victims life force at its owners behest and stores it." his brother chuckled softly. "In fact baby brother, it allows me to take that energy into myself. Your life into mine…"

Vergil's lips curved into a slow smile. "Delicious Dante. I wonder if this is how it felt for us in the womb, before we were separated into two."

_Crazy bastard_, the younger twin didn't hesitate to think.

"Oh..?" Vergil looked amused, "Maybe so my dear brother, but I am the one in control here for it am I not?" Mental fingers tugged gently at their link, almost like they were trying to gall some reaction out of him.

Dante gave a tiny flinch, barely a flicker of an eyelid from the surprising contact. It seemed all twins, even human ones shared a link like this, but his and Vergil's devil's blood had heightened theirs to the point where they truly could hear each other thoughts. Not just rudimentary feelings. As a child it had always been a source of fun and comfort to him. But after Vergil's turning it had become rusty, unused except for the cruel waves of malice Vergil would sometimes send to him during battle.

Now to feel it stimulated in such a fashion was unnerving, and suspicious.

"Really brother, how paranoid of you." Vergil's hand crept over his forehead, brushing through his bangs. Vergil's skin felt oddly cold, and was smooth like silk to Dante's senses.

His twins face was thoughtful for a moment, before his hand slid down, fingers mapping Dante's features before curling around his throat, not strangling. Not yet anyway.

One finger stroked over the line of his pulse, the touch slightly ticklish but holding a hint of warning with every scratch of a finely trimmed nail.

Fuck, he should really have taken Enzo's offer of a night out rather than investigating rumours of demons in the park. But as per usual, Dante seemed to have a knack for going down the path that lead to the most action, and the most pain.

Or the most pleasure, with Vergil that line tended to blur.

His thoughts were disrupted when a warm tongue licked over his lips, enough to pick up the taste of the dried blood and relish it, finding it disappointing and not enough. That's when Dante realised, in that rush of thought from Vergil, that he was going to be bleeding a lot more very soon.

Maybe he'd pass out.

"Like I'd let you Dante, my foolish, foolish brother." Vergil closed his eyes for a moment, his smile oddly indulgent and affectionate. A smile that belonged on the face of a young boy as he allowed his brother the top bunk, or gave into his pleas to watch a movie for the third time in a row. Not on the psychotic killer Dante now knew.

A warmth began to creep into him, energy he realised as his fingers twitched and finally, finally he could blink. Grateful moisture sweeping over his pupils as he performed the movement fervently.

Dante wasn't one to waste time when an opportunity came though, he lunged up, head butting Vergil hard just on the weak chance that he could yank that dagger out and resume the fight. "Get the fuck off me you dumb prick!" he snarled, his right hand going for the daggers hilt.

At least that's what he tried to do, it was one of those times when he could appreciate why Vergil called him such things as 'idiot'.

Of course Vergil had been prepared for an attack, and of course he'd been careful in just how much power Dante had to deliver it with.

It shouldn't have surprised him then, that his 'hard' head butt had no more effect than a child's would on his brothers half-devil body.

And it really shouldn't have surprised him when his wrists were grabbed and slammed down so hard into the paving slabs that he felt the bones shatter into agonising splinters with the force.

He let out a heaving gasp of pain as he inadvertently arched up, letting the blade cut through his belly even more, and fire sang through his veins from his ruined arms.

Just like Vergil, to be so thorough as to make sure he broke both.

Meanwhile the energy, the life flowed back into him. Enough so that he could arch and struggle under his brother, seeking an escape route which wasn't forthcoming. Enough to…

"Make you almost human. Or as pathetically weak as one. Fitting, as you seem to love that weakness so much."

"Fuck you."

Vergil smashed his head hard back into the concrete.

The world exploded into black, stars sparking into being and vanishing just as quickly. When his vision did come back it was to Vergil's face a hair's breadth away from his own, his brothers cool lips hard and insistent on his own. His tongue already working on prying open Dante's mouth.

Dante for his part, put up a valiant struggle to keep the entryway firmly shut. Hard when at that particular moment Vergil's hand was running over his torso with startling familiarity. Dante honestly couldn't decide whether to be glad he didn't wear a shirt under his coat or not.

A strangled noise, half-moan, half-protest welled up from his throat when Vergil thumbed a nipple, allowing the elder twin to push his tongue into Dante's mouth, seeking to dominate him swiftly. When Dante, inevitably, bit down on the intruding muscle he merely growled and carried on. His regenerative powers competing with the sawing of his brothers teeth as blood flowed and began to choke Dante.

In his current state two minutes of this was all Dante could take before he was forced to unclamp his jaws and choke down Vergil's blood, his lungs screaming for air through the thick liquid. It wasn't until his vision began to blacken round the edges that Vergil 'mercifully' pulled back and let him breath.

"Y-you… fucker…" Dante gasped after a few harsh breathes.

"Your likeness to a broken record is astounding." Vergil said drolly, grasping the hilt of the dagger, surely not to pull it out?

"FUCK!" Dante screamed, arching his back as Vergil began to move the blade through his body, cutting through flesh, organs and skin so that the metal lay snugly in his side rather than his belly. Probably so it was less of an obstacle for what he had planned.

The pain was incredibly, daggers like this one were made for stabbing, not cutting. So to make it do so required some work on Vergil's part. Sawing and using pure force to make the blade move, virtually ramming his way through Dante's body.

Whilst Dante cursed in five different languages (how and when he'd learned them was beyond Vergil's knowledge, though he didn't put it beyond his immature twin to go through some foreign dictionary looking for the dirty words) Vergil used the new placement of the dagger to allow himself to force his way in-between Dante's legs and lean over him more comfortably. His fingers working at Dante's pants, and Yamato whispering out of its sheath when he became to impatient with the tight fastenings and none too carefully sliced the leather off his brother.

All the while Vergil carefully fed the fiery energy back into him, just enough to make sure he didn't die. Enough so that he could feel and respond.

Where the fuck had he gotten this thing!

"From a rather annoying Incubus, his death made ultimately more satisfying with the creation of this Devil Arm." Vergil chuckled in that annoying tone, like he was speaking to a five-year old.

There were a number of responses he could make to that, and being Dante, he went right ahead and spat one out. "What the hell was so annoying about him Verge? Asked for too high a tip you cheap son of a bitch?"

Vergil stilled at that comment, his fingers digging brutally into Dante's hip. The younger twin was treated to a pissed off glare from the ice blue eyes before the elder lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Dante's throat.

"Wouldn't mother just love to hear the words you so eloquently speak?" Vergil whispered softly a few moments later, blood dripping from his lips onto Dante's ear, turning silver hair pinkish red.

Dante's eyes blazed with fury, but Vergil's damage to his throat was quite effective in shutting him up.

So he heard rather than saw Vergil's trousers being undone. He guessed he intended to fuck him with minimal undressing for himself. Not surprising for a cold September night.

He grinned weakly to himself, guess Vergil just didn't have Dante's style and endurance when it came to looking cool no matter what the weather. "Hey Verge," he said when he felt his vocal chords reset themselves, deliberately using the nickname, "Hurry up will ya? I'm freezing my ass off here."

"As you wish."

Dante couldn't help but tense up as he was breached, Vergil sinking into him with a sharp thrust. He tossed his head from side to side, inadvertently tearing the flesh at his throat anew as he grit his teeth and snarled in pain and humiliation despite his bravado. Blood bubbled up between his lips and popped sickeningly as he struggled uselessly against his brother's weight.

He'd hoped to make his twin so angry he'd forget about fucking him and just beat the shit out of him instead, it had worked once before. Of course, he hadn't had some energy sucking dagger stuck in his side preventing him from healing then, so it was probably for the best that he hadn't succeeded.

He was reluctantly forced back to the present as Vergil started a rough, pounding pace. Not a gentle bone in him as he tore apart his younger twins passage, mixing dull pain alongside sudden sparks of pleasure.

"A fool Dante…" Vergil muttered, sweat starting to bead at his temples. "So very foolish."

"T-takes one to know one." Dante gasped as the pleasure began to rule, mixing with the pain in an oddly intoxicating manner and waking his own arousal.

Odd how sex made Vergil more talkative. "Wasting your time here with humans…" he hissed, ignoring the childish jibe. "Ignoring your demon heritage for the weaker half…"

He grunted as shifted the angle of his thrust, moving faster now. His hand twining in Dante's lank silver hair, wrapping strands around his fingers firmly so that each time he rocked back a sharp tug was administered to his brothers scalp. "Such a disappointment…"

Disappointment? Him? Dante's thoughts were spinning from the sensations, and that was before Vergil wrapped a firm hand around his arousal and stroked him roughly in time with his thrusts, coaxing him to completion.

He wasn't the one who betrayed both their mothers and fathers memory by trying to undo their work and forget their love. He wasn't the one who initiated the fights, tried to murder his twin in the name of greed and power. He wasn't the one laid on top of him right now, fucking him mercilessly into the ground.

Dante arched his body, muscles screaming as they dragged against broken bone and steel, but he couldn't help it. The wave of euphoria as he came screaming into his brothers hand, being filled with his twins release was enough to shake free what little control of his limbs that he had left.

And as it subsided he felt Vergil's weight come down heavily on top of him, panting before his lips sought Dante's hungrily, possessively. He could almost swear he heard a fervent 'Mine' being whispered over the roar of blood in his veins.

They remained like that, Vergil draped heavily over Dante for some minutes. Vergil recovering his energy and Dante struggling to fight through the residual pleasure and returning pain to some coherent level of thought.

He knew what was coming next, Vergil would calmly get up, zip up his trousers and after retrieving Yamato from the ground, he would walk away. Somehow it was always that last part that hurt the most.

Not this time, he wasn't going without a word! Dane licked his lips and spoke hoarsely, "You keep doing this Vergil." He felt his brother tense minutely above him, saw him cock his head ever so slightly.

"How many times is this now? Three, four?" Dante's voice gained confidence and strength as he spoke. "You come to kill me, fuck me, then leave without a word. Bit of a lack of conviction on your part eh?"

"Dante…" Vergil growled warningly, unheeded.

"You know most people tend to at least take their fuck buddies out for a meal before they do the deed. Well, you're cheap." Dante snorted, "Seriously Verge, something bothering you? Driving you up the wall besides dear old me?"

His head snapped hard to one side with the force to break a mortal man's neck. Dante just chuckled bloodily, "Fuck Verge, why don't you just come out and say it instead of getting your kicks like this and then pissing off!" his voice rose before dropping low, "Why the fuck don't you stay? Where the fuck do you keep going!"

He glared up as best he could into his twins eyes, trying to win surely through the force of his will. Time crawled and Dante slowly began to hope he'd won as no dismissal was forthcoming instantly.

It was rare he'd ever been able to leave his brother with no comeback.

"Your words are mindless dribble." the snarl came finally, harsh and bitter, something showing in his brother eyes before vanishing under the mask once more.

The warm weight was lifted from on top of him, the sound of a catch being fastened and the whisk of Yamato sliding surely into its sheath. And finally a splash of blood as the dagger was yanked clean of his body. He watched Vergil stare coolly at the weapon, before with a deft movement it was tossed to one side in disgust.

Then Vergil was gone, leaving Dante bloodied and cold, with his twins seed cooling between his thighs.

"Coward." he said bitterly. Lying there and feeling his demonic healing begin to assert itself, bone and flesh knitting together to become whole once again.

Dante closed his eyes painfully in a way that had nothing to do with his physical wounds. Yet again Vergil was gone, leaving Dante to return home, alone.

He just prayed he would heal enough to limp there before daylight came, it was going to be embarrassing enough getting there with no trousers to speak of under the cover of night.

He was sure Vergil would be back before long anyway. He had to. He just had to, and then, then Dante would get an answer out of him. The younger twin would beat some sense into him and he'd come home. Yeah, that was how it would go down.

Dante never suspected that a year would pass, that the next time he saw his twin would be upon the top of an ancient tower, each vying to control the gateway to Hell one way or the other.

DMC © Capcom.

Just something I felt I had tow rite. Damn Vergil why did you have to be so pissy? D:


End file.
